


Imagine: Ezekiel Admiring Your Vast Knowledge

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Ezekiel Jones & His Guardian [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: But I think it mostly fits, F/M, Gen, Maybe a little off of the prompt?, Mention of the Hand of Glory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Based onTHISImagineImagine Ezekiel Admiring Your Vast Knowledge





	

The books had called to you from the second you had walked into the annex, and you couldn’t resist spending whatever free time you had scouring through them, fawning over the information they held. Jake would offer suggestions on some of the most fascinating books, as would Cassandra, but overall, you preferred to look into it all on your own.

 

Not that, necessarily, you had gone in completely blind. Myths were your favorite thing, growing up, stories of the magical objects that dotted lore all over the world. Now that you knew these things were real, you were determined to see what was true.

 

Ezekiel had found you, one afternoon, kicked back on the staircase, back to the wall and feet just hanging out through the railing, book in your hands.

 

“Y/N?” he asked, curious.

 

“I freaked out, this morning, when I found a hand in one of the rooms. Just a hand. But did you know we have the actual Hand of Glory?” Ezekiel cocked his head, but shook his head a little.

 

“I want to say no, but I have no clue what you just said to me.”

 

“The Hand of Glory. Jones, you’re a thief, how do you not know this story?” you asked, peering up at him, and shutting the book. “The Hand of Glory is a hand, the left hand, of a condemned murderer who was hanged for what he’d done. They took the hand, and then fashioned a candle out of his fat, and when the candle is placed and lit in the middle of the hand, anyone in its presence is rendered motionless, and it has the power to unlock _any_ door it crosses. There’s a lot of variation about the candle itself, and certain powers, but the fact is, it is, mythologically speaking, one of the best assets to any thief. Ever.” Ezekiel stared at you, baffled, as you put the closed book down on the step beside you.

 

“Which room did you say that was in?”

 

“ _Oh_ no, you enjoy it as a story and don’t even think about going to see it…” Despite the snicker, he still stared at you, and you felt yourself shift under his gaze. “...Jones? Why are you staring at me like that?” He blinked, but moved to sit on the step beside you.

 

“What other sorts of things do you just... _know_?” he asked, and you blushed, shrugging.

 

“I liked to read, when I was a kid. Anything that wasn’t real, to me, back then. I know I clearly grew up to be physical, but until I figured out I was good at that, I had books. Books were my friend. And I just...adored myths, you know? So I learned. And when I found out what I was good at enough to make it my job, my career, my _life_ , I wanted to hold onto that. Hence the guard position in Cairo...and London...and New York...and pretty much any other museum on the planet.”

 

“Also known as a list of my favorite places to swing through,” Ezekiel smirked. You laughed, soft, and leaned over to bump him with your shoulder.

 

“Cairo was closest I ever came to you, after that they started handing me around like a joint at a party. Every other time, I think I missed you by a week. Stories of you were already circulating in London when I got there, but I think I reached Paris and New York before you did, barely. It was...surreal, you know? I was seconds from you in Cairo.” Ezekiel shrugged a little, and motioned around the two of you.

 

“You’re with me here, in the Annex,” he reminded you, and you glanced over to him, biting at your bottom lip.

 

“Yes...that’s true.”

 

“If it helps, when I was casing the museums, I started to see you showing up on the guard lists. Didn’t realize they were sending you out before I showed up, but probably it was for the best.”

 

“Why? Because I was the only one of those absolute boneheads who could have possibly caught you?” He grinned, catching your eye and making you grin back, as he nodded.

 

“Absolutely! If I ever got caught then, we might not be here right now.” You turned your head to see him, well aware that him being honest like this about getting into trouble was something to pay attention to. He looked back, both of you silent for a moment, before he cleared his throat, and motioned to that book behind you. “...what other sorts of things did you find around here?” Knowing a need for a change of topic when you hear one, you hopped to your feet, grabbed the book, and reached for his hand.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you. Have you heard of the megingjörð?”

 

“Gesundheit.” Snickering and nudging his shoulder, you started out of the room.

 

“Megingjörð. Thor’s belt. Doubles his strength, so, if you ever had the urge to actually flip a table, that might be the best way to try it.”

 

“What are we waiting for?” he asked, following as you took of at a sprint towards the room you’d found the belt in. It was very clear, very quickly, that Ezekiel was becoming your best friend, and you knew, without a doubt, you wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
